Believe Me!
by Nimarmine
Summary: Karena tulang rusuk tidak akan pernah tertukar. Dan Naruto akan selalu kembali ke tempat dimana Hinata berada. / "Sekarang aku sudah memahami apa itu cinta. Dan aku mencintai seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." / "Aku selalu percaya Naruto-kun." / SemiCanon / Fluffy / NaruHina Forever / DLDR / R&R?


**N**aruto** © M**asashi** K**ishimoto

**B**elieve** M**e!** © N**imarmine

**Ro**mance

**R**ate** T**

**W**arning : Semi Canon, Typo (s), mencoba tetap IC, alur cepat, garing krenyes, ide pasaran, cerita yang gitu-gitu aja, bahasa gak baku, membosankan.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.  
Maaf jika adanya kesamaan ide. Cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

Yosh! Douzo~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Believe Me!**

Wajahnya yang biasa tersenyum anggun kini terlihat murung. Bukan karena dia tidak senang kumpul begini, bukan. Dia sangat menikmatinya. Pesta yakiniku yang sudah sejam lalu berlangsung sangat menyenangkan. Dibanding pesta, mungkin acara makan-makan ini lebih pantas disebut selamatan. Karena perang yang berhasil dimenangkan oleh aliansi shinobi wajib dirayakan. Bukan berarti mereka tidak berduka karena banyaknya teman mereka yang tewas, mereka sangat bersedih. Tapi mereka juga tidak boleh terpuruk. Mereka harus terus bangkit dan melangkah maju.

Dan selama sejam ini, gadis pemalu itu merasa ada yang kurang. Bukan makanannya yang kurang, itu sangat lebih malah. Tetapi karena pemuda blonde yang dicintainya sedari kecil belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bukannya dia merasa kesepian. Teman-temannya sangat baik padanya, selalu mengajak dia untuk mengobrol. Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya terasa kosong jika belum melihat pemuda hiperaktif tersebut.

Dia menghela nafas pelan, untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa tak nyaman dihatinya. Istilahnya _sih_, dia rindu. Hinata Hyuuga, si gadis pemalu rindu sama Naruto Uzumaki, si pemuda hiperaktif.

Suasana kedai yakiniku yang ribut tidak mengurangi rasa rindunya sama sekali. Kalau saja suara cempreng bernada minor itu tidak terdengar, mungkin Hinata memilih untuk segera pulang.

"Maaf semuanya, aku terlambat-_ttebayo_!" Disertai cengiran lebar tanpa dosanya, Naruto melangkah menuju tempat yang masih tersisa, tepat berada diantara Choji yang sibuk melahap yakiniku dan Hinata yang –kelihatannya- terpana akan kedatangannya.

"Kau dari mana saja, Naruto. Yakiniku-nya hampir habis _tuh_, dimakan Choji." Tanya Kiba yang mengepalkan tangan ke depan disambut kepalan tangan dari Naruto; mengadu tinju.

"Aku ketiduran-_ttebayo_. Terlalu banyak dokumen yang harus aku tanda tangani, capek _banget_-ttebayo!" Jawab Naruto. "Tapi yakiniku-nya masih tersisa untukku '_kan_?" lanjutnya.

Ya! Naruto adalah Hokage pengganti Tsunade. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi, karena yang pantas menjadi Hokage memang Naruto. Tsunade juga sudah tua –walau memang kelihatannya masih muda, jadi sudah malas memimpin desa.

"Kau _sih_, lama! Kiba, Choji, dan Lee lomba makan siapa yang paling banyak. Jadi kaulihat saja." Sakura dengan santai menjawab.

"Yah! Kalian curang! Aku '_kan_ juga ingin makan yakiniku-_ttebayo_!"

Kiba yang sedang mengusap kepala Akamaru yang duduk di bawahnya menjawab, "Kau pesan saja sendiri. Kebetulan aku juga masih lapar, jadi sekalian banyak ya."

"Ya ampun, Kiba! Kau masih lapar? Kau memelihara apa _sih_ di dalam perutmu itu?" Tanya Tenten yang heran pada shinobi penggila anjing itu.

"Memelihara apa? Memangnya perutku kandang." Sungut Kiba yang malah ditertawakan oleh yang lain.

Naruto menengahi, "Baiklah! Baiklah! Tapi yang bayarnya Tsunade-baachan, '_kan_?"

"_Yoi_! Makanya kita bisa makan sepuasnya~" Lee berseru riang disambut seruan semangat para shinobi.

"Yosh!"

Semuanya asyik melahap yakiniku disertai tawa canda yang terdengar sampai ke luar kedai. Posisi meja besar yang bundar membuat mereka bisa kumpul pada satu meja. Mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan sikap dari seorang gadis yang sedari tadi diam, kecuali seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Dari tadi diam terus." Naruto yang duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Hinata tentu sadar akan gelagat Hinata yang seperti merasa tak nyaman. Mungkin tegang, entah karena apa.

Hinata semakin tegang. "E-eh … a-aku _gak_ kenapa-kenapa _kok_, Naruto-kun." Dan gagapnya kembali kambuh.

"Masa? Tapi wajahmu merah, _tuh_. Apa kausakit?" Tanya Naruto yang _gak _pekanya juga kambuh.

"Um … a-aku hanya sedikit pusing." Hinata memang agak pusing. Berada sangat dekat dengan Naruto, yang bahkan lengan mereka sesekali menempel membuat kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Kalau begitu, kau pulang saja, Hinata. Bukan bermaksud mengusir, tapi lebih baik kau istirahat saja di rumah."

Hinata menoleh kearah Kiba yang barusan menjawab. Ternyata yang lain juga menyimak pembicaraan dia dengan Naruto -yang membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Ta-tapi…"  
Ino segera memotong ucapan Hinata. Dia tahu teman pemalunya ini selalu merasa tidak enak. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Hinata. Gak apa-apa jika kau ingin pulang duluan."

"Baiklah … Terima kasih." Ucap Hinata tulus. Dia memang lebih baik pulang duluan. Lama-lama disini –berada di dekat Naruto hanya akan membuatnya semakin gugup dan ingin pingsan.

"Biar kuantar." Tawar Naruto.

"E-eh! Ti-tidak usah, Naruto-kun. A-aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Hinata halus. Dia ingin pulang karena gugup berada di dekat Naruto, dan sekarang Naruto malah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Artinya sama saja bohong.

Naruto tak mau kalah, dia tetap ingin mengantar Hinata. "Kebetulan aku juga ingin pulang. Jadi sekalian kau kuantar. Dan aku gak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu nanti di jalan."

Wajah Hinata yang sudah merah semakin memerah. Dia _gak_ mau _ge-er_, tapi bolehkan sedikit berharap?

"Ta-tapi..."

"Udah, _gak_ ada tapi-tapi-an." Potong Naruto. "Yosh! Semuanya … kami duluan." Pamit Naruto. Sedikit egois, memang. Tapi kalau tidak dipaksa begini, Hinata tidak akan mau.

"Modus _tuh_, modus." Cibir Kiba.

"Bilang saja nyari kesempatan." Lanjut Lee.

"Sok _gentle_." Kali ini Choji yang menimpali.

Hinata _blushing_. Naruto walau pun sedikit, ada rona merah juga di wajahnya. Antara kesal dan malu.

"Kalian ini! Sudah, _ah_! Terima kasih atas makanannya." Naruto melenggang pergi. "Ayo, Hinata."

Hinata sedikit membungkuk. "Terima kasih, semuanya. Kami duluan." Yang kemudian menyusul Naruto.

"Sepertinya ada kemajuan." Ujar Kiba sepulangnya Naruto dan Hinata

"Iya! Kita tunggu saja kabar selanjutnya." Sambung Sakura.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Jalanan terasa sunyi. Bukan kesunyian yang mencekam, tapi kesunyian yang menyenangkan; syahdu. Malam juga semakin dingin. Hinata semakin merapatkan jaket ungunya, berharap angin malam yang nakal tidak menyentuh kulitnya. Melihat hal itu, entah inisiatif dari mana, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya –meraih tangan Hinata; menggenggamnya erat.

Hinata sudah pasti terkejut bukan main saat merasakan tangan besar dan hangat menggenggam tangan kanannya dalam genggaman penuh.

"Dengan begini terasa lebih hangat, bukan?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, yang juga menoleh kearahnya dengan cengiran khasnya. Entah kenapa, Naruto sangat suka memandang wajah _blushing_ Hinata; sangat manis.

"I-iya."

Mereka kembali diam -menikmati moment yang ada. Berjalan beriringan, bergandengan tangan, apakah ini mimpi? Ya, ini mimpi. Mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Apalagi rasa genggaman yang semakin erat menyadarkan Hinata bahwa ini adalah kenyataan –yang sangat menyenangkan.

Awalnya tangan Hinata terasa tegang. Tapi lama-kelamaan sudah bisa lebih santai, dan dia menikmati hal ini.

Hinata tidak akan menyadari kalau saja Naruto tidak mengatakan sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Agak kecewa saat Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia, -_eh_ bukan, mereka ingin waktu berhenti saat itu, di mana mereka menikamati waktu berdua. Tapi waktu tidak pernah berhenti, dan merka sadar akan hal itu. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus menerima saat di mana Naruto mulai pamit dan Hinata masuk ke dalam mansionnya, sebelum mengucapkan kata hati-hati yang dibalas anggukan Naruto.

Hinata memilih untuk segera tidur karena dia tahu dia akan bermimpi indah malam ini. di tempat lain, seorang pemula yang merupakan anak dari Hokage Keempat juga berpikiran sama. Dan di waktu yang bersamaan, mereka tersenyum bahagia sebelum memejamkan mata, menanti kantuk menyerang.

.

.

.

Pagi yang damai tidak selamanya damai. Di sebuah apartemen sederhana, terdengar bunyi gaduh yang menyebabkan ibu-ibu tetangga ingin melemparkan penggorengan mereka. Hidup cuma sendiri, tapi ributnya _kayak_ se-RT.

Apa yang menyebabkan pemilik apartemen tersebut berisik di pagi hari yang indah ini? eh, bukankah dia selalu berisik? Ah! Sudahlah.

Pintu apartemen itu pun terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan setelan baju yang rapih jali. Bahkan rambutnya yang seperti duren ditata rapih, walau pun tetap _gak_ bisa rapih. Kalau dilihat, kayaknya dia ingin ikutan acara Take Him O*t, _deh_. Tapi _emang_ di Konoha ada yang begituan? Tapi serius! Naruto kali ini beneran _kece_ badai. Apa yang mau Naruto lakukan?

"Apa yang membawamu datang kemari?" Dingin tapi penuh karismatik. Orang tua paruh baya ini tetap terlihat tenang. Tuntutan dari klannya juga mengharuskan beliau bersikap begitu.

Naruto terlihat sangat gugup. Dia meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali, berharap rasa gugupnya hilang barang sedikit. Dia harus terlihat tegas. Dia memang harus tegas. Dia tidak boleh terlihat ragu, memang tidak boleh. Dia sudah dewasa. Dia sudah tahu harus bagaimana. Dia harus siap, dan kali ini dia sudah siap.

Dengan keyakinan penuh, dia menjawab. "Saya datang kemari karena ingin melamar putri sulung Hyuuga-san, Hinata."

Hiashi Hyuuga menatap tepat kearah mata Naruto –mencari celah. "Atas dasar apa kau ingin melamar putriku?"

Naruto diam sejenak. "Saya ingin menjaga putri Anda, Hyuuga-san."

"Menjaganya? Kaupikir kami tidak bisa menjaganya?"

Naruto meneguk ludah gugup. Dia memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak boleh salah menjawab. Bukan, bukan jawabannya yang menentukan. Tapi ketulusannya. Dan dia kembali yakin atas pilihannya. "Saya tidak bermaksud begitu, Hyuuga-san. Saya ingin menjaga Hinata dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga saya..." Dan jangan menggunakan kalimat yang berlebihan dan kesannya gombalan. "…karena saya mencintai Hinata."

"Apa yang bisa kauberikan pada Hinata? Apa aku bisa mempercayakan putriku padamu?"

"Saya akan membahagiakan Hinata semampu saya. Anda bisa mempercayakan putri Anda pada saya. Saya berjanji." Naruto bukan seseorang yang pandai merangkai kata. Tapi dia adalah seseorang yang selalu menepati kata-katanya.

"Keputusannya aku serahkan pada putriku." Hiashi tahu siapa Naruto. Dan dia tidak akan ragu menyerahkan putrinya kepada sang Hokage. Sesuai perkataannya, Naruto pasti akan menepati kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga-san." Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Setidaknya, restu sudah dia kantungi. Tinggal menunggu keputusan Hinata.

Dan dari arah luar, terdengar bunyi benda jatuh, yang kemudian diikuti teriakan seorang gadis.

"Nee-sama!"

.

.

.

Naruto menjaga HInata yang masih damai dalam tidurnya. Dia duduk di samping futon Hinata, menunggu sang putri terbangun. Masih terbayang dalam ingatannya beberapa jam lalu, disaat dia datang menghadap Hiashi Hyuuga untuk melamar putri sulungnya, dari arah luar terdengar suara ribut. Ternyata Hinata pingsan! Semua jadi panik karena tidak tahu penyebab pingsannya Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

Suara erangan pelan Hinata membuat Naruto kembali memandang Hinata. Ah! Wajah Naruto sedikit memanas melihat Hinata dalam keadaan seperti ini. dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, menampik pikiran aneh jauh-jauh. Lagian mana bisa dia berbuat aneh-aneh di tempat yang penuh mata byakuugan ini.

Permata _amethyst_ itu pun kini menampakkan keindahannya pada dunia.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hinata?"

Hinata mengerjap. "Sepertinya aku masih bermimpi. Aku bahkan melihat Naruto-kun ada di kamarku."

Naruto terkekeh. "Ini bukan mimpi, Hinata. Aku memang ada di kamarmu."

"E-eh!" Hinata langsung duduk. "Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun a-ada di sini?"

"Um … Kenapa ya?" Tanya Naruto balik. "Tentu saja menunggumu terbangun." Lanjutnya disertai cengiran lebar yang selalu saja sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu saja bertanya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura kesal.

"Eh! A-aku _kan_ baru tanya kenapa sebanyak dua kali. I-itu belum termasuk selalu."

Naruto tertawa yang membuat Hinata bingung. "Kau itu lucu sekali, Hinata."

"E-eh!"

"Dan kau selalu berseru 'eh'!"

"Eh! Eh!" Hinata bingung. Dia segera menutup mulutnya. Naruto kembali tertawa, dan membuat Hinata juga ikutan tertawa.

"Hinata…." Panggil Naruto yang kali ini menjadi lebih serius. Hinata jadi gugup.

"Ke-kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menghela nafas. Ini lebih berat dari pada saat dia berbicara dengan Hiashi tadi.

"Aku … suka kau."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Hinata tetap terkejut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto akan mengatakan suka padanya. Pernah _sih_ dulu Naruto bilang suka sebelum dia bertarung dengan Neji. Tapi itukan beda! Bukankah Naruto menyukai Sakura? Atau … apa karena Sakura kembali kepada Sasuke, Naruto jadi mendekatinya? Tapi, itu artinya dia hanya dijadikan pelampiasan.

Tapi … itu bukan Naruto. Naruto tidak begitu, dan tidak akan pernah begitu. Bukan Naruto yang hanya menjadikan seseorang sebagai pelampiasan. Bukan Naruto yang hanya akan menyakiti hati seseorang, apalagi seorang gadis. Tapi, kenapa dia merasa ragu?

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu dengan menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan, Hinata."

"Eh! Ba-bagaimana?" Terserah sudah berapa kali 'eh' yang dia sebut hari ini. Yang jelas, dia bingung bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu isi hatinya.

"Terlihat jelas di matamu."

Hinata terpana. Kenapa Naruto selalu bisa membacanya hanya dengan melihat matanya.

"A-aku tidak…"

"Aku tahu ini meragukan bagimu. Aku mengakui kalau dulu aku tertarik pada Sakura-chan. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum aku benar-benar mengerti cinta."

Hinata menatap ke dalam mata Naruto –mencari apakah ada kebohongan di sana. Dan dia tidak menemukannya.

Naruto mengambil helaian rambut Hinata, memainkannya dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Sekarang aku sudah memahami apa itu cinta. Dan aku mencintai seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Naruto meraih wajah Hinata, menempelkan kening mereka dan dengan tegas berkata, "Kata-kata saja tidak akan cukup menggambarkan perasaanku padamu, Hinata. Aku tidak akan mengumbar banyak janji. Aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Kaupercaya padaku _kan_, Hinata?"

"Aku selalu percaya Naruto-kun." Keyakinan Naruto juga menular kepada Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu kau selalu mempercayaiku. Jadi, Hinata…"

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap ke dalam mata Hinata. "Menikahlah denganku."

Dan air mata saja pun tidak cukup menggambarkan betapa bahagianya Hinata saat ini. entah keberanian dari mana, dia langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Naruto –memeluknya erat.

"Iya, Naruto-kun." Dibalas kecupan penuh cinta dari Naruto di keningnya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Karena tulang rusuk tidak akan pernah tertukar. Dan Naruto akan selalu kembali ke tempat dimana Hinata berada.

**~~~OWARI~~~**

**.**

**.**

OMAKE

Hinata melangkah pelan di koridor rumahnya ketika menemukan Hanabi yang berdiri di depan pintu geser menuju ruang tamu. Hinata mendekat.

"Hanabi-chan … apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Astaga … nee-sama. Kau mengagetkanku!" Hanabi mengelus dadanya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Maaf. Memangnya apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Ssst … diamlah, nee-sama. Aku sedang menguping pembicaraan otou-sama."

"Menguping itu tidak baik _loh_, Hanabi-chan."

"Tapi otou-sama sedang berbicara dengan Naruto nii-san."

"Eh! Na-Naruto-kun? A-apa yang dia lakukan di sini." Gagapnya kumat lagi _deh_ kalau sudah menyangkut Naruto.

"Makanya … nee-sama diam dulu."

"Baik. Baik." Dan akhirnya Hinata juga ikutan menguping. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia penasaran.

"Apa yang membawamu datang kemari?" suara ayahnya mulai terdengar. Agak hening sejenak sebelum suara Naruto muncul.

"Saya datang kemari karena ingin melamar putri sulung Hyuuga-san, Hinata."

Apa? Apa ini hanya halusinasi? Apa Hinata salah dengar?

Suara ayahnya kembali terdengar. "Atas dasar apa kau ingin melamar putriku?"

"Saya ingin menjaga putri Anda, Hyuuga-san."

"Menjaganya? Kaupikir kami tidak bisa menjaganya?"

Kali ini kembali terdengar suara Naruto. "Saya tidak bermaksud begitu, Hyuuga-san. Saya ingin menjaga Hinata dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga saya." Hening sejenak. "Karena saya mencintai Hinata."

Hinata merasa kepalanya berputar. Percakapan selanjutnya tidak terdengar jelas lagi olehnya. Dia terlalu bahagia. Dan sekarang matanya berpendar. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang sampai akhirnya menggelap. Dan dia sudah tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Terakhir kalinya, dia mendengar teriakan Hanabi yang memanggilnya panik.

"Nee-sama!"

.

.

.

**~~~OWARI~~~**

Kali ini beneran Owari. :D

A/N : Udah lama gak bikin ff NaruHina. Maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Terima kasih untuk kamu yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk baca. Berkenan untuk review? ^_^


End file.
